a mix friendship story
by proskatergal321
Summary: this story is character from different show, like yu yu hakusho, flame of recca, black cat, dear boys, bleach and more Myra is my nickname


A friendship story (the story festival)

(Character from Yu Yu Hakusho, Flame of Recca, Alice Academy,

Bleach, Dear Boys, Black cat, Curious Play, Dragon Ball and more)

One morning Yusuke and Recca went to a coffee shop, they saw Yanagi and Kayko.

Yusuke: Hi ladies how are you?

Kayko: Hi Guys

Yanagi: Morning Recca

Recca: Morning my princess Yanagi

Then Yanagi blush.

Yusuke: So did any of you see Train and Natsume?

Kayko: No not me.

Yanagi: I think they are at the forest with Hiei, Sasuke and Vegeta.

Kayko: Why are you looking for them?

Recca: To practice fighting skill

Yusuke: let's go to the park.

Kayko: Ok, let's go

Then all of them went to the park, meanwhile Eve, Kaoru, Rinku, Ruka, Mikan and Goten were at Hataru lab.

The winter festival is coming so they were practicing to play the instrument.

Eve and Mikan were playing the electric keyboard, Rinku was playing the drum while Kaoru and Ruka were playing the electric guitar, Goten was the director and Hataru was playing the bass guitar.

Koenma was the one who control the light

Ruka: Hey guys I think we should have a break

Rinku: Ya, ok

Kaoru: Hey Eve pass me that water bottle.

Eve: Sure

Mikan: Hey Hataru what are you doing to Koenma?

Hataru: Checking if he got money.

Koenma: Well quit it out.

Goten: Look over there

Kaoru: Ya, it is Ichigo and Aikawa.

Hataru: I wonder what they are doing here.

Mikan: Hey Ichigo what are you guys doing here?

Ichigo: Oh, hi Mikan.

Aikawa: We are here to find pony and Orihime.

Eve: If you want to find them, they are at the mall

Ichigo: Thanks well see you later

All: Bye Aikawa and Ichigo!

Ruka: Hey why don't we practice tomorrow and have fun today.

Koenma: Well that sounds relaxing

Mikan: Ok, so where should we go?

Eve: To the water theme park.

Kaoru and Goten: Ok let's go!

Then they went to the water theme park, at the same time the cool and cute boys were practicing their fighting skill

Hiei: Is that the best you can do Vegeta!

Vegeta: You haven't see the powerful skill yet

Then Vegeta collect all his energy and make it into a large ball, and then he throws it to Hiei.

Train: Ok that is enough training guys

Hiei: Hey Heartnet next time do not disturb us training or else I will kill you!

Train: Ok Hiei.

Natsume: What a baby you are Train

Train: Why you little black cat, you know that we both are partner!

Natsume: Ya whatever!

Train: Ok you ask for it Natsume!

Then Sakura and Shaoran were passing them, Train aim his gun at Natsume and Natsume start a fire.

Shaoran went to stop them from killing each other. Shaoran hold both of their wrists

Shaoran: Quit it out Guys

Train: Ok fine

Natsume: Whatever

Vegeta: What we do now?

Hiei: We can kill each other!

Shaoran: Ok that is enough of killing each other

Hiei: HN…

Sakura: I think you guys can go eat ice cream

Train: Now can we eat ice cream

Natsume: Ya whatever

Sasuke: shut up guys

At the water theme park

Ruka: Hey Kaoru let's go and ride that slide.

Kaoru: Sure

Mikan: Wow this place is amazing

Rinku: We have to thank Eve for telling us about this!

Mikan: Yes you are right, thank you Eve! Uhh…Rinku where is exactly is Eve?

Goten: She is up there!

Rinku: What is she doing?

Hataru: She is going jump to the swimming pool.

Mikan: Hey eve you better be careful

Hataru: Stop shouting Mikan or I hit you with my stupid gun

Then Eve jump she was like an eagle gliding through the air.

Ruka: Look at Eve

Kaoru: Ya I know, she look pretty

Ruka: Don't tell me you like her.

Kaoru: No I don't I meen I do like her as a friend.

Ruka: Oh…ok whatever

Goten: Did any of you see Koenma

Hataru: He is there eating all the food at the buffet table

Suddenly, Yusuke and the other were there too.

Yusuke: Hi little kids

Mikan: Hi Yusuke

Kayko: I see you guys are having fun here

Goten: Yes we are

Eve: Hey Yusuke where is Recca and Yanagi?

Yusuke: They went to have fun

Eve: Ok….

Ruka and Kaoru were in the pool, they were talking about the winter festival.

Yusuke: I think I need to talk to the boys, Goten and Rinku follow me

Goten: Ok

Rinku: See you later girls

Kayko: Now what do you girls want to do next.

Mikan: Wait where is Hataru?

Eve: She is over there with Koenma

Hataru: Hey Mikan me and Koenma is going to the dry land theme park see you later.

Mikan: Ok bye

Kayko: Look over there it is Miaka and Milfeulle

Milfeulle: Hi girls!

Kayko: Hi

Miaka: I smell something delicious

Mikan: Oh you meen my lamb kebab!

Miaka: Ya can I have it.

Mikan: Ok

Then Mikan hand was in Miaka's mouth!

Mikan: Miaka that is my hand you're eating

Milfeulle: Ha-ha…

All the girls start laughing, meanwhile at the swimming pool Yusuke and the boys were talking about whom they should take to the winter festival!

Rinku: Yusuke, you will go with Kayko are you?

Yusuke: Ya

Ruka: I cannot believe that we need dancing partner for the winter dance.

Yusuke: SO Goten who are you going to take to the festival?

Goten: I guess Pan.

Ruka: I think I will have to ask Mint to go with me, what about you Rinku?

Rinku: Me, I will go with Ganko

Yusuke: Hey Kaoru why are you so quiet

Kaoru: Uhh nothing

Yusuke: Come on tell me who are you going with?

Kaoru: No one

Yusuke: Tell me or else I use my spirit gun

Kaoru: Ok…ok…ok…already, don't have to shout besides I am not even going

Goten: No you must come; we are counting on you to play the guitar solo

Kaoru: I will come but not with anyone

Ruka: Hey Kaoru why don't you ask Eve to go with you.

Then Kaoru started to blush,

Kaoru: I have to go bye

Kaoru started to run like the wind and smoke coming out, he went to the changing room.

Yusuke: Ok that was weird; don't tell me that Kaoru like Eve?

Ruka, Goten and Rinku shook their head.

The girls were having fun at the spa, after that they went out from the spa.

Mikan accidentally knock Natsume.

Mikan: Watch where you're going

Then Mikan look up

Mikan: Natsume

Natsume: Next time look while you walk little girl,

Miaka: Look all of you just come back from training

Vegeta: Ya we did

Train: Hey Milfeulle can I talk to you for a while?

Milfeulle: Sure, well later guys!

Then both of them walk away

Mikan: Naruto, Ueki, Kyu hi there.

At the dry land theme park

Koenma: Hey did that sound like Mikan!

Hataru: Ya it did.

Naruto: Hi everybody

Then H. Sakura, Ai and Megumi were coming

H.Sakura, Ai, Megumi: Naruto, Kyu, Ueki we need to do some decorations and you guys were running away!

Naruto: I can explain

H.Sakura: Don't need because you three are coming with us

Megumi: Hi there guys sorry if they bother you,

Mikan: No is ok

Ai: Well bye

Than the three girls was dragging there boyfriend and went away.

Eve: Well I have to go somewhere meet you guys later at Kurama house.

Miaka: Me too I have to meet Tamahome!

Mikan and Kayko: Bye

Mikan: So where are you boys going

Natsume: I have to tell Mikan something, so if you don't mind I would like to talk to her.

Kayko: Ok

Mikan: Later Kayko

Sasuke: I am out of here

Vegeta: Me too

Kayko: Ok bye, remember go to Kurama house tonight ok

Hiei: Huh we need to go to that fox house

Sasuke: Ok whatever.

Train: Milfeulle will you go with me to the winter festival?

Milfeulle: Ya sure

At the same time Natsume ask Mikan out

Natsume: Hey little girl, AA….will you go to the festival with me?

Mikan: Natsume, I will be glad too

Now Train and Natsume has dates to go to the festival with.

Yusuke, Ruka, Rinku and Goten were changing their cloth, after that they went to see Kayko.

Ruka: Oh man, I totally forget about Mint, I promise that I will meet her

Yusuke: Go man run like the wind.

Ruka: Ok thanks bye see you tonight

Goten and Rinku: We forget too, see you later Yusuke!

Yusuke: Bye

Then the three boys run as fast as they could, meanwhile Kaoru was sitting on the chair at the park near the mountain.

Kaoru: Darn it I could not even ask Eve to go out with me I feel helpless!

Then he sees on top of the mountain there was a blond hair girl and it was Eve

Eve: Hey Kaoru I been looking for you!

She jump down it was long way down then she trip over a rock, Eve shout. She was closing her eye very tight; she was nearly smash to the ground. Then she feels like somebody was carrying her. She slowly opens her eye, as she open she saw Kaoru.

Kaoru: Eve promise me that you will never do anything like that anymore!

Eve: I will and you can put me down now

Kaoru: Ya sorry about that

Kaoru start blushing ten different red colours.

Eve: Are you ok Kaoru

Kaoru: Ya I am

Eve: It is almost noon; do you want to go to Kurama house with me?

Kaoru: Ya sure why not.

Then it was getting dark, at Kurama's house.

Yusuke: Darn where can Eve and Kaoru be?

Koenma: Just be patient

Every body was there with their girlfriend except for some. Ruka was with Mint, Rinku and Ganko, Goten with Pan, Bulma and Vegeta, Sakura and Shaoran and more.

Then there was a knock on the door

Kurama open the door and it was Hiei and Botan.

Kurama: Hi there

Botan: Hi

Yusuke: Hey Botan did you buy the movie?

Botan: No I thought Kaoru and Eve suppose to buy it

Yusuke: Oh ya I forget

Then Hiei and Botan went in,

Recca: Darn what is taking so long for those two to come?

Ichigo: You meen Eve and Kaoru

Recca: Ya them

Then there was another knock on the door

Kurama: Well hello their

Kaoru: Sorry we are late everybody

Yusuke: Is about time you got here

Hataru: What happen?

Eve: We got chase by a dog

Mikan: Oh so did you guys bring the movie?

Kaoru: Ya we did and it is time for 3 hours of horror movie

Yusuke: Ya let's turn on the television now

Kurama turn on the television and put the disc into the vcd player

They all watch the movie, the girls hold the boys hand so tightly especially Eve. Eve hold Kaoru hand so tight, nobody know that Kaoru was blushing except for Hiei, Sasuke, Vegeta and well Yusuke.

3hours later

It was almost 2 in the morning

Kurama: You guys can sleep at my house tonight

Aikawa: Ok

Ruka: Hey look all the girls are asleep

Yusuke: I guess boys can stay up longer then girls

Ryoga: We better sleep

Rinku: Ya, Ryoga is right

Kaoru: Well goodnight guys

All: Goodnight

Then each of them went to sleep

Hiei went outside of Kurama house and sleep on the tree, Sasuke was sleeping under the tree.

Kurama: well is one more day till the winter festival

The Next day,

Kaoru: Morning everybody

Yusuke: Morning

Botan: Look who are still sleeping outside?

Then everybody look outside, and they laugh

Mikan: They both look like they have done nothing bad when they sleep.

Kayko: Ya I agree

Kurama: Well everybody go and have a shower

At the kitchen the girls were making breakfast.

Eve: what are we having for breakfast?

Milfeulle: I guess pancakes

Miaka: Yummy

Botan and Milfeulle make a lot of pancakes

Hiei: Huh what is that smell?

Sasuke: It is the pancakes smell

After everybody bath they went to the kitchen, Ueki, Kyu, Goku and Naruto was the first one to get those delicious pancakes.

Goku: This is very yummy

Miaka: You got that right

Everybody eat their pancakes,

Aikawa: we have to say thank you to Milfeulle and Botan for making this delicious pancakes

Everybody: Thank you Milfeulle and Botan!

Milfeulle: You are welcome.

Botan and Milfeulle smile

Mikan: Wow it is snowing

Ai: Ya, I know it is beautiful

Kaoru look at Eve, he did not ask Eve to the Festival yet.

Yusuke: Well see you tonight at the festival

Ruka: Hey Rinku, Eve, Goten, Hataru, Koenma, Mikan, Kaoru we better practice.

1 hour later

Mikan: Ruka I, Hataru and Eve need to go shopping with the other girls, so can we go

Ruka: Ok

Kaoru: Bye.

Eve: Bye

The girls went to the mall to buy their dress for tonight.

Soon the girls finish buying stuff; they went to Kayko house to get ready,

Kayko was tying Eve long blond hair into two cute pigtails, Eve put on her Black dress.

Botan was tying her hair the usual high ponytail. She was wearing the Christmas suit because the winter festival is like the Christmas Party.

Ukyo wear a beautiful pink dress, she did not use the ribbon. Kayko was wearing a blue dress and the others wear different style of dress and colours.

Soon it was time to go to the festival, the girls went together. Botan use her Oar to go there.

Mikan, Hataru and Eve went back stage,

Ruka: Wow you girls look pretty

Mikan: Thank you

Eve: Hey Kaoru you look cute in that outfit

Then Kaoru start to blush

It was show time

They all start to clap hand for the band,

Ruka and the others get into position and start to play.

After they sing it was time for Youichi to light up the fire,

Natsume light a fire at the tip of the bow and help Youichi to shoot the arrow.

Yusuke: Thanks Natsume and Youichi for helping us out

Natsume: Whatever

Youichi: You're Welcome

It was time to for the dance,

Train: Milfeulle will you dance with me

Milfeulle: Ok

Then both of them dance.

Natsume went close to Mikan and grab her hand, as he pull they started dancing

Mikan: Natsume…

Natsume: Just dance with me little girl

Hataru was dancing with Koenma, Rinku with Ganko and Ruka with Mint.

Yusuke force Hiei to dance with Botan, in the end they dance together.

Kaoru was still not ready to ask Eve yet but He must

Ruka: Hey Kaoru, sooner or later you have to ask her or it will be too late

Kaoru: I just feel kind of nervous

Rinku: Look she is going to the forest

Ruka: It is your change dude, go for it

Kaoru: Ok

As Eve went to the forest she sits down on the grass,

Kaoru: Hi Eve

Eve: Hi

Kaoru: What are you doing here?

Eve: Sometimes I like going here alone, why don't you come here and sit with me

Kaoru: Ok

Kaoru sit near Eve.

Eve: Hey Kaoru how come I did not see you dance with anyone?

Kaoru: Because Uhh…nothing, what about you?

Eve: Some boys ask me but I don't feel like dancing with them

Kaoru: Oh and Eve

Eve: What is it?

Kaoru: Will you dance with me

He was blushing too much

Eve: Ok

They both dance

Back at the party

Naruto: I want to go and eat

Goku: Me too

Goku Sun: Look it is the eating challenge or something

Ueki: You want to give it a try

Daisuke: Free food of course we want

Naruto: let's go

The boys rush to the tent

Botan: Have your seat everybody because the eating challenge is about to start

Goku: Wow yummy food

Botan: Our challengers are Goku Sun, Goku, Naruto, Ueki, Daisuke, Ranma, Miaka, Ran the samurai girl

Miaka: all the food sure going to taste good

Botan: You will have to eat Ukyo's pancakes, Milfeulle's chocolate cakes and Akane's cold tofu.

Ranma: Darn we have to eat Akane's poisonous cooking.

Akane: What did you say Ranma

Ranma: Nothing

Botan: Ukyo are those pancakes ready?

Ukyo: Not really still need to make some more

Ukyo isn't wearing the dress anymore.

Botan: We have to wait for a while

Goku and Goku sun stomach are growling.

Goku: Guys I am dying here

Ukyo: Ok I am done

Botan: Ok let's start 1 2 3 start

Yusuke: Oh my they are so hungry aren't they.

A few minutes later.

Botan: Ok and stop, let's see who the winner is. Believe or not Miaka win the challenge

Goku: I don't care about the challenge I care about the food.

Ueki: We all do actually.

Daisuke: Give us more food

Botan: You guys can go and get some food over there

Ueki: Thanks

Miaka: Seem nobody eat Akane's cooking not even me

Akane: Is my cooking that bad

Recca: Hey Natsume help me to light the fire works

Natsume: Sure

Recca: Nadare, come out my flame

Natsume Light the fire work so did Recca.

Hiei: Want me to help

Recca: It would be great but your flame is too big

Hiei: What ever. I am going to the hill to see the firework

Recca: Good idea

Everybody gather on top of the hill, they did the countdown

Everybody: 123456789 10

Recca: and there she blows

Eve: Firework so pretty

Kaoru: Ya I agree

Yusuke: Wow

Milfeulle: Pretty, Pretty, Pretty

After the fireworks

Ruka: Well I guess is the end for the winter festival

Yusuke: Ya and it is getting pretty late now, I will be going to Genkai's temple

Kayko: I will come with you.

Yusuke: Sayonara guys

Everybody: Sayonara lovebirds

Hiei: I will be going too

Botan: I will follow you

Hiei: Whatever

Botan: Bye

Milfeulle: Later guys

Train: I have to go to the bar to help Fuko

Soon everybody was gone the only one left are Mint, Ruka, Kaoru, Eve.

Ruka: I had a really fun time

Mint: Me too

Kaoru: I guess you and Mint are going too?

Ruka: Ya look like so, later little kitty and puppy

Eve: Bye

Kaoru: Hey eve I will walk you back home

Eve: Thanks Kaoru

Then both of them walk home on their way, little snows were falling down from the sky.

Eve: Pretty

Kaoru: Ya you are right

The others also saw it.

Some see it through their glass window, Yusuke and his group saw it at Genkai's temple, some also saw it when their were walking home.

The End

After the story

Myra: Wow if I was at the festival I would video tape everything but too bad.

Tomoyo: Is ok I video tape it all

Myra: Thanks

Botan: this story is not really that bad you know but it is very different when you write about our Christmas party story.

Myra: I guess so

Then the three girls walk into Genkai's enormous temple.

They open the door and

Everybody: Surprise

Myra: What is this all about?

Botan: It is because you just write your first mix story and it turn out great

Kaoru: And now we are celebrating.

Myra: Arigatou so much guys!

Recca: No problemo

Myra: Well this is the end of the story.

Yusuke: Catch us in another episode of The Friendship Story!

Kaoru: Before we go, we would like to say thank you to the people who read this SO…

Everybody: Arigatou

Myra: Thank you for reading, arigatou and sayonara.

Yusuke: See you until we meet again!

Everybody: Arigatou and Sayonara.

Myra: Well, the end…

Hataru: Before you go don't forget to go to  buy stuff there.

Myra: Just don't listen what she say ok…well bye.


End file.
